User talk:Mattkenn3/Archive I (July 2009 - October 2009)
Hi, welcome to Dinopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mattkenn3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:52, 4 July 2009 Well hello there I am the current (barely) active admin on this wiki. I'm not sure when you will read this, but I'd like to give you a non-automated welcome. I have returned from my "furlough" and will probably be back here more often. Once again, hello and great work! :D Syugecin 02:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Pliosaur "Corrections" Sorry about that, it was late at night and I was bit tired, though thanks for pointing it out. CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 03:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New FA Hmm, since you asked I recommend the Allosaurus article. CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 04:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, out of the articles you listed I'd recommend Albertosaurus CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Needs Work Wow that list is long, and yes I can. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding a few things As for my inactivity, well, although not much of an excuse, I've been away for a little while. Should I ever leave, temporarily or forever, I'll most likely give you or CoolJ (or both) administrator and/or bureaucrat status. A few other things I'd like to address: *First of all, featured article. I couldn't help but notice your and CoolJ's correspondence, and I personally think that Pliosaur should be promoted to featured article status. It has quite a few pictures for reference, and a great deal of information, and should you and CoolJ agree, I think that should be changed, as soon as reasonably possible. *Second of all, as I was looking over a few pages today, I couldn't help but to notice a number of things, mainly that quite a few things were not capitalized, when they should have been (i.e. cretaceous versus Cretaceous), a number of common spelling errors (i.e. Creataceous versus Cretaceous), and some grammatical mishaps (i.e. is versus was). I know a number of people from certain other places who have many bots for other wikis and was wondering what you thought about having a bot fix those common things. *Finally, I'd like to commend you, for doing a great job. Hope I didn't come off the wrong way or offend you by saying any of that. Hope to see you around. -Syugecin 03:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Edit: I noticed Albertosaurus was already featured, as I clicked the main page. Next month for Pliosaur perhaps? Syugecin 03:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Alternative Account? It was a mistake I made when I was new to Wikia sites, I didn't realize the same account could be used on all wikia sites and ended up creating that one by mistake, I've been meaning to get someone at wikia staff to delete it for a while, I just haven't managed to get around to it yet. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 04:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Bots and Stuff Although I'm pretty sure bots can be run by normal users, since you both seem to approve, I guess I could start working on it. I know someone on another wiki who has a link to the bot code, and my brother is pretty handy at computer programming things, so we'll try to set that up. I'm not exactly familiar with how to do so, but it's worth a try, no? And the positive comments were deserved, I wouldn't say them otherwise :). 11:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh joy, responsibility. :P 23:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, no, unless YOU want to. I was just joking around :P 02:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Signature I noticed you've been having to put in the code for your signature everytime you post. You could save one at Template:Signatures/Mattkenn3 if you wanted :D. 02:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Skin No, I can't say that I have. I prefer the default skin, as that's what I'm used to, and also, I'm not sure how I'd go about starting to make one. 03:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Predator X documentary Yes, I have seen the history channel documentary of "Predator X". Also, sorry for not replying sooner, I was having trouble getting on wikia sites. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 20:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Good luck, I never could do that :P 01:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Customized Skin Yes, I am still here, just having a bit of trouble getting wikia sites to load. As for the skin, I think it looks good. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 23:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, all wikia sites are giving me trouble loading, only a little bit right now though. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey. I need help sending an invite to my sister for this wiki. Please tell me how! Dinoquinn 02:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Thank you for the welcome back, and no, I'm not working on anything particular at the moment, did you need help with something? CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 03:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay then, I'll continue looking around for more dinosaurs to continue adding then. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 21:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Reflist I had noticed there wasn't a Template for a reference list so I tried to help out and make one, but I'm not so good at that....are you able to help? CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 21:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Do you know if it will work yet? I haven't tested it to find out yet. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Bambiraptor The information is from somewhere as as seen in the references though I did transcribe/re-type it. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :That would be nice, though keep in mind I am still working on it. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Policies, you mean rules? Or...? CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay then, I was never quite sure of what Policies meant, thank you. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 01:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I can name a couple things that I think should be included if you would like me to list them. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 02:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Policies Oh, and I guess I don't need to list the ones I thought of, you included them all in the message. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long, I had to leave. Anyway, I have come up with a couple of basic policies. Here they are: Sockpuppetry, Copyright, Offensive Language, Offensive Usernames, Vandalism, User Harassment, Userspace, Image, Licensing, Citations, Blocking, and the General Disclaimer. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay then, and If I think of any I'll let you know. CJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 00:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great. I already have some written up, let me add them. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try and see what I can do then, I've never written rules or anything like that before though so it may take me a little while. CJ7 Talk 22:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That's fine. You'll need to figure it out if you want to become an admin. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm working on them. If you want to, feel free to help get them started. I would appreciate the help. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Great job on Dinopedia:Policy/Blocking. We'll have this done in no time. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you, I'm still looking at some of the others trying to decide what to type. CJ7 Talk 00:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm in the same boat. Just let me handle the Image Policy and the General Disclaimer; I have some good ideas. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology I think we should have information about Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology, the science of using tree-ring growth patterns from fossilized trees to determine what the climate was like in the past, added to this wiki. This is the Prehistoric Life Wiki. I figured, trees are life and Forest Ecology plays a big role in the ecosystem and habitats for both the flora and fauna of today and in the past. Do you think this would be appropriate for our wiki? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I guess it would be appropriate for this wiki, though I'm not sure I'd be much help since I don't know that much about it... CJ7 Talk 18:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. I just wanted your input. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Suggestions I am split between File:RhomaelosaurusDBjpg.jpg and File:Rhomaleosaurus BW.jpg for the main image on the Rhomaleosaurus article. What do you think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Between the two images you listed, I'd go with File:RhomaelosaurusDBjpg.jpg. CJ7 Talk 03:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 16:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I really don't know how to respond. I haven't gotten a compliment in a while. And, I'm glad to see someone in intrest of Pliosaurs. I'm planning to add quite a few articles onto this place.--Bionicle rockz! 14:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I finally knew an another baryonyx fan, EXCELLENT!!! --El tio 16:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Demotion Request. Take a look at this. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Though I agree with you, it was Featured before the Featured Article Requirements were around, perhaps you should leave a message to whoever featured it first, and then if there is no response after a certain number of days, continue on with the demotion request? CJ7 Talk 23:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Here's what I would do: #I say we extend the discussion and editing period to 10 days, instead of the usual 3 days. #We leave a message on the talk pages of both the author and the user that featured it, telling them it is up for demotion #We begin voting on the eleventh day If their activity hasn't picked up by then, they're not coming back. Sounds reasonable, right? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, it is reasonable, and it gives them plenty of time to respond. CJ7 Talk 23:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Great, we'll do it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, Template:Infobox Fish‎‎ should be added to the Megalodon article. Add it if you want to. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm guessing you're not quite done with Template:Infobox Fish‎‎ because it says "Infobox Marine Reptile" at the top of the template instead of "Infobox Fish", or is it supposed to be like that? CJ7 Talk 23:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::It was a small mistake. I fixed it. You can use it now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Great, I'll see what I can do with it a little bit later then. CJ7 Talk 23:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. I have to take a small break from editing. I'll be back in five minutes, though. See you then. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I also have to take a break from editing as well, though mine is a bit longer, but I'll be back later. CJ7 Talk 23:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's fine, take your time. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Back, and a few suggestions Hello Matt, I'm back. I have a few suggestions too. At the Fossil Wiki, we have a policy called Naming Conventions. Basically, among other things, scientific names should always be italicized wherever possible. This is in compliance with the rules set forth by the wikipedia:International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. Because dinosaurs have no common names (other than Tyrant-lizard king and Herrera's lizard), it is generally common practice to italicize their names, along with all other genus and species-level taxa. Would you object to making this a formal policy of the Dinopedia. I could start as soon as give the go-ahead. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 01:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: Also, I was wondering if it would be ok for me to transfer from articles from the Fossil Wiki to here, as they are dinosaur-related. On the FF, they are already featured status, so I'm wondering if this would be OK with you. They are: Nanotyrannus, Protoavis, and Feathered dinosaurs. Although, the latter is a HUGE article. Just wondering for your input :) --Meghunter99Talk to me! 02:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Sup Well, I'm going somewhere today, I'll try my best to get a few articles in, but, by tommorrow, I can (hopefully) create a LOT of articles. But, besides my stupid, irrevolent, and completely idiotic life, 'Sup with you?--Bionicle rockz! 13:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Policies We need to continue on these: Copyright, User Harassment, Image, Citations. And you had said you had some good ideas for Image, so I've been avoiding editing that one. CJ7 Talk 15:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, when I upload future images I will consider what you said --El tio 22:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Hello Matt, I was wondering if tomorrow you could help me and sort out User:Sillyghostfreak99's uploaded images. I left a message on his talk page about copyright violations and inadequate attribution. We need to add the 'From Wikimedia' and 'Fair Use' templates to them. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 04:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw the comment that you left on User:Sillyghostfreak99's talk page but, we can't be sure that all of these images are from a Wikimedia project and that they are under Fair Use. We don't know. If we don't have the images source, we cannot give it the proper licensing template. If we don't know the source and can't have the image licensed, the image should be deleted. Unfortunately, we cannot delete anything. We could if this wiki's only admin/bureaucrat, Syugecin, was active. I have been trying to convince him and User:CatherineMunro at Central Wiki to grant me administration. Syugecin shows up about once a month, makes a few edits, and goes inactive for another month. Somehow, he always seems to show up when my adoption requests get submitted at the Central Wiki. I'm pretty sure I will be able to gain adminship soon enough, then we won't have to deal with these types of problems. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake, I thought you had admin powers. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 21:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Not yet. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You really plan on becoming a vertebrate paleontologist? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but my parents don't want me too. They want me to get into a job that actually pays, pharmacy. But I don't like that kind of stuff. Paleontology is something that has always interested me. That, and my love for writing make a paleo wikia great for me. Of course, there are lots of stuff I have to worry about too. First, I have to find a good paleo college and grad school, then find a place to work at, and then beg for grant money and live on scraps. But then again, I'm not doing it for the money. What first interested you in paleontology and marine reptiles? --Meghunter99Talk to me! 21:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Honestly, I don't know. My fascination with dinosaurs dates way back to my early childhood and it is something that I never let go of. Most young boys will like to play with toy dinosaurs and trucks, I just took it to the next level. I bought a bunch of books about dinosaurs and read. My mother bought me a book about the prehistoric creatures of the sea and sky. It was my favorite. I still have it. What really got me hooked was a picture of a pliosaur jumping out of the water with a T-Rex right below it. T-Rex had always been my favorite dinosaur until I saw how much bigger this thing was. So, I got a lot of new books about marine reptiles. I saw some National Geographic advertisement on the television that was talking about the "complete pliosaur collection" supposedly containing "everything about the most fearsome creatures in the prehistoric sea". I bought it. I read it. I loved it. After the sixth grade I kind of calmed down with the dinosaurs. I didn't pay as much attention. I never forgot, of course. Last year, I saw something on the news about "Predator X". Later on this year, I saw that the wiki needed some help so I jumped in. I remembered about my pliosaurs and elasmosaurs and added what I knew. The most in-depth I have actually gotten with paleontology is Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology, the science of using tree ring growth patterns on fossilized trees to determine the past climate of the location that the fossilized tree was found. That's about it. Yeah. I plan on either being a veterinarian/biologist or a medical doctor. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I went through a lot of interests when I was younger, dinosaurs included, but also insects, reptiles, and sharks. What first got me hooked on paleontology though, was about 5 years ago when I was searching the internet about sharks, I found out about fossilized shark teeth and I built up a fairly large collection. Then I decided last year that I would become a vertebrate paleontologist. Dinosaurs are interesting, but they're certainly not the only interesting creatures. My particular interests, beside feathered dinosaurs, are the creatures that lived during the Early-Late Triassic period before the first dinosaurs. To me, the kind of life back then is so interesting. I actually wanted to be a veterinarian too for a while, it really is a cool career, and good luck in whatever in you do! :D --Meghunter99Talk to me! 16:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I just have to make my way out of High School first. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 17:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Me too, I start senior year in nearly 10 days and I have yet to do my A.P. Bio work yet. I probably should start it, but I procrastinate wayyyy too much. I'm thinking of giving myself a forced wiki-break in the next few days so I can do my work. Of course, that would require me blocking myself, because I find writing articles so much more fun than making concept maps and reading a 300+ page book on a not so interesting subject. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 17:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's pretty funny. I feel the same way. I'm only a sophomore. AP classes are only available for upperclassmen so I can't receive collage credit for my gifted classes until next year. It's pretty upsetting. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 17:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Help OK, I think I got it. There was something wrong with the Template:Infobox Fish, so I substituted every code in there with the Template:Infobox Amphibian and then tweaked it to fit fish. I don't know the exact problem, but it looks to be gone now. Also, on an unrelated note, today, starting around 3:30, I'm gonna take a forced wiki-break and block myself for 2-3 days (I don't think I can block myself here, just the Fossil Wiki.) I'll be back soon, I just desperately need to get some work done. I go to back school in 10 days and haven't done anything yet. See you soon! --Meghunter99Talk to me! 11:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Anything Interesting? Not really, I was just creating and adding some information to Archaeopteryx ''CJ7 My Talk 23:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :I think that it's a good idea. ''CJ7 My Talk 23:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there any way to make it randomly sign either one of us? ''CJ7 My Talk 23:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Did you find out if it could be set to randomly sign as either one of us, or if it can't be? ''CJ7 My Talk 18:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Work I can't help it. It's too much fun. Good news is that I finished the book and started on the first textbook chapter. Bad news, school is only a week away. I really have to stop procrastinating. Someone is actually gonna have to block me, because I can't willfully stop ;) --Meghunter99Talk to me! 23:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Table I was wondering how one makes the table u see on all of your dinosaur articles. U know, the one that shows a picture, the name, translation and some statistics. In the top right hand corner? Presence I helped in the spanish wiki: Wild Future Wiki of my little brother: GTAIVish, Too in me next wiki: HTF Fanon Wiki, but will work also in dinopedia, and the lisence will comprobate when add a file --El tio 11:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Baryonyx Article The changed image its really a suchomimus, the same image is in my dinosaur book, and says that is a suchomimus´s recreation!!! --El tio 11:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey I'm doing find, and yes I did know, I saw the User rights log update by CatherineMunro. ''CJ7 My Talk 23:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: New Sidebar I like it, and I've cast my vote on Mymoorapelta's demotion. ''CJ7 My Talk 23:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Bambiraptor Thank you, and I will nominate it, soon. ''CJ7 My Talk 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Though my only question is, how do I nominate it? I've never actually nominated a article for Featured Status before. ''CJ7 My Talk 23:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. ''CJ7 My Talk 21:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Scientific classification Hello.I have some question that can we i add and edit a new headline name Scientific classification in some dinosaur page.Such as the T-rex it order is Saurischia suborder is theropoda and it family is tyrannosauridea.And if i could add that where should i write it in the t-rex place? --Toan Phuc 13:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I hope you can add the Family line in the infobox. --Toan Phuc 17:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Similar wiki Me and my friends have a wiki similar to yours. If you are interested in joining, the address is http://dino.wikia.com. We are currently recruiting sysops. Thanks! T-Rex 882 (Bureaucrat of other Dinosaur Wiki)